


The Quietest Ones

by Piekie



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Also Peeping Tom Christina because I love her, M/M, Woops basically porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piekie/pseuds/Piekie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina Wendall wasn't really a pervert. This was just an opportunity that was too good to pass up for a budding novelist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quietest Ones

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of based on a post I saw on tumblr, but I cannot for the life of me find it right now.  
> Also this is basically just Peter/Roman porn. With a dash of Christina because I love her and she deserves some sexy times too. Hooray.

So, if x² - 60x + 600 equaled 0, did that mean that x was… 660? Or not? Maybe it was 60x - 600.    
Christina sighed irritably as she threw down her pencil. Math sucked. No one who wanted to write novels was gonna need stupid math anyway, so why should she do it? Wasn’t like she was ever going to use it again. As if. All her characters in her future novels wouldn’t need to do anything with math, in fact, she could use the fact that she was so bad at it as inspiration. To make her characters flawed and all that, you know?  
Besides, she was pretty sure no one from her class was actually doing math right now. It was a hot summer evening, two weeks before the school year would end, and her classmates were probably out, enjoying the fact that summer was near, celebrating at parties that Christina was, once again, not invited to.  
The twins had pretended they were going to a family dinner later this evening, but Christina had overheard them talking about a party that they were convinced was going to be ‘fucking amazing’ and they quickly stopped talking about it the minute they noticed Christina standing next to them.  
  
She bit her lip as she got up and stood next to her window, trying to catch the slightest bit of a fresh breeze on her sweaty face. Even her so-called friends didn’t wanna be seen with her now. Not that that was all that surprising, she thought as she looked down upon her clothes. Boring t-shirt that was once bright purple but had faded due to extensive amounts of washing, her knees pale and wobbly underneath her shorts. The twins had actually gone through her wardrobe once, and even though they hadn’t said anything Christina was quick to figure out they weren’t exactly impressed with her taste in clothing.  
Appearances really were the most important thing to everyone in this town. But, as Christina knew, appearances could be very deceiving. Therefore she knew she had to ignore the twins’ looks, but still, she was a thirteen-year-old with few friends and it hurt to know that she wasn’t good enough.  
The only one in this town who didn’t seem to care very much about what a person looked like was Peter. It was probably also why everyone hated him so much. From the outside he seemed indeed like a gypsy, somewhat dangerous and scruffy-looking. But, like the great author she knew she was gonna be one day, Christina had looked beyond the obvious and seen that Peter was a nice person, even though his comments were confusing to her at times. It seemed like he was making fun of her a lot, but in a good way, a way that made her feel like she was in on the joke rather than being ridiculed.  
Christina smiled. She didn’t need the twins. It was a beautiful night; Peter would probably be outside in his hammock. She always liked going to see Peter, her footsteps seemingly surprising him as he sat up straighter in the hammock and smiled at her, as if he were happy to see her.  
  
She grabbed her Converse off the floor and quickly slipped them on, grabbing her keys from her desk as she walked out of her room.  
“Grandma, I’m just going to say hi to Peter. I won’t be away for too long, okay?” Her grandmother smiled at her, but it wasn’t completely genuine. She didn’t like the Rumancek boy very much, but so far he’d done nothing to harm Christina and her granddaughter seemed to enjoy his company.  
“Fine, sweetheart. But I want you home by nine, it’s a school night.” Christina nodded, pecked her grandmother on the cheek and left the house through the back door.  
  
The warm, sweet summer air enveloped her. The cicadas screeched loudly. The sun, slowly descending, cast long rays onto her legs, warming them instantly.  
She started walking through the trees when another sound broke the one of her shoes snapping little twigs. Christina stopped, listening intently and immediately grabbing her little notebook. Like a great novelist, she should never let the opportunity for a good story pass. She heard faint splashing, and the only place that could possibly come from was from the pond, not that far from her grandparents’ house.  
She changed direction and approached the pond, trying to keep her feet from making any noise.  
The pond lay in some kind of bowl shaped form in the earth, the edges around it slightly risen up. There were bushes near it, and Christina ducked behind one as she carefully looked towards the water.  
The first thing she noticed was the pile of clothes next to it, and the sudden sound of laughter. Her eyes went wide and she felt her cheeks start to burn as she realized that there were two very naked people in the water, whom she recognized as Roman Godfrey and Peter.  
  
They were splashing water at each other, then Roman playfully shoved Peter and pushed him under water. They both came up laughing, Peter’s hair sticking to his head.  
Christina saw Peter running his wet hands up Roman’s arms and shoulders, trying to push him underwater and Roman laughing him off. “Fuck off man, I’m not gonna get my hair wet, do you know how long it took me to perfect it?”   
Peter didn’t reply, just used his hands to make a small bowl and aimed the water at Roman. The other boy pushed him away, laughing while making his way to dry land.  
Christina immediately cast her eyes down, her blush spreading furiously as the image of a fully naked Roman Godfrey registered in her mind.  
A tiny part of her mind though wanted to see, was curious. She looked up in time to see Peter getting out of the water, her glance sliding downwards involuntarily.  
Christina felt her blush running down to her neck, but she didn’t miss the way Roman let his eyes wander over Peter’s body in the same appreciative way Christina just had.  
  
“What are you looking at, Godfrey?”  
Oh my god. Was that… Peter _flirting_ with Roman? Christina’s eyes felt like they were gonna pop out of her head as Roman stepped forwards, close enough to touch Peter now.  
“What would you like me to look at, pup?” Christina had never really understood all the girls that would fawn over Roman, but the low tone of his voice, husky and sweet, just _did_ things to her.  
Peter suddenly grabbed Roman’s neck, the sudden movement startling Christina and she just barely avoided making any noise as Peter forcefully pulled the other boy down and kissed him fiercely.  
Holy shit. Christina was close enough to see their lips press together, and she felt the heat pooling between her legs as she saw their tongues sliding over each other.  
Roman grabbed Peter’s hips, pulling him into his own body, thrusting against him lightly as Peter’s mouth moved to Roman’s neck. Christina heard the low, needy moan Roman released as Peter sucked a bruise into his pale skin.  
Christina was pretty sure she should not be witnessing this, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away when Roman slipped his hand between their bodies and started jerking both him and Peter off. Her eyes were glued to Roman’s hand shifting back and forth, their hips stuttering against each other, the occasional grunt and moan slipping out of their mouths.  
  
“Peter,” Roman’s voice came out gravelly as he kept rolling his hips, “want you to fuck me.” Christina pressed her knees together and dared to let out a deep sigh.  
In a graceful move Peter lowered both their bodies to the ground, slipping two of his fingers into Roman’s mouth. Christina’s eyes went wide. Of course she knew that gay people had sex, she wasn’t stupid, but the fact that she was actually going to _see_ it wasn’t something she’d imagined happening any time soon. This was good, actually. She could use that kind of information in the future, for a book. Although she didn’t think she was going to be explicitly describing a gay sex scene.  
Peter was licking Roman’s nipple, occasionally biting it. Roman was biting his lips, making them even fuller and redder. He looked positively debauched, and okay, yeah, Christina now saw the appeal his mouth had to so many people.  
Peter’s hand trailed down, in between Roman’s thighs and slowly slipped one finger into Roman. Both Peter and Roman seemed to let out a small sigh as Peter added a second.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, I’m not some chick, just _fuck me already_ ,” Roman grunted out as Peter kept carefully scissoring his fingers, opening Roman up.  
Peter grinned and leaned over Roman, pressing a quick kiss to his lips in a way that both made Christina smile and a little sad.  
“Whatever you want, princess.” Christina saw Peter reach over to his jeans, pulling out a condom and what she assumed to be lube. She might be only thirteen, but she’d done the occasional research.  
  
Peter opened the condom with his teeth, sliding it onto his dick and slicking the latex with a large amount of lube before positioning himself between Roman’s legs.  
He had one hand on the ground as he slowly started pressing in, Roman’s heels immediately digging into his back, forcing Peter to hurry up.  
“God, you’re such a little slut,” Peter groaned, and Christina had to press the heel of her hand against her crotch, hoping to relieve some of the pressuring effect that Peter’s voice had on her.  
Then he was all the way inside Roman, biting down on his lip. He pulled out and with great force pounded back into the body below him, a strangled moan escaping Roman.  
Christina slowly rubbed her hand back and forth between her legs over her shorts as Peter fucked into Roman, the smacking sound of flesh on flesh clearly audible to her.  
Roman put his hands against Peter’s chest and rolled them over, smoothly settling on top and circling his hips. He seemed to be fully concentrated, until Peter delivered a particularly hard thrust upwards and Roman let out a noise that Christina was sure her grandparents could hear.  
“That what you were looking for? You know you only need to ask, right?” Peter was laughing a little bit, languidly moving his hips as Roman glared at him.  
“Shut up and fuck me harder, gypsy boy.” Peter grabbed Roman’s hips, forcing him up and down as Peter started slamming into him.  
They were both sweating; Christina saw it glisten on them in the late sunlight. Roman’s hair was now completely messed up from running his hands through it, Peter was grunting with every thrust.  
Roman started rolling his hips faster, grabbing his own dick and started to jerk himself off. “Come on, make me come.”  
A little bead of sweat rolled down Peter’s face, his face contorted as he jackhammered into Roman at an astounding pace, then releasing a stretched-out moan as he, or so Christina thought, came into Roman.  
Roman let out a string of ‘yes, _fuck Peter_ ’ as he came. Christina could see his semen spurting over Peter’s stomach as she felt dampness seeping through her shorts.  
Roman rolled of off Peter, both lying on the dirt as they panted.  
  
Christina had to get out of there before they got dressed and left the clearing. She backed away as silently as she could, only turning her back when she was sure the boys wouldn’t be able to see her anymore.  
She was still hot and tingling all over, pacing quickly to her grandparents’ house, eager to reach the privacy of her own bedroom and trying out some of the things she’d read online, things girls could do to themselves.  
This had been an… Educational experience. And now it was time to practice.  
  
Roman rolled over on the dirt, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He stuck two between his lips, lighting them both and handing one to Peter.  
“Shee-it,” Peter broke the silence. “Who would’ve thought Christina Wendall was a little pervert.”    
Roman just grinned at him lazily, slowly letting the smoke escape from his mouth.  
“It’s always the quietest ones, pup.”


End file.
